Daisies & Doves
by skimmonsfiction
Summary: Tattoo/Florist AU with Jemma playing the tattoo artist and Skye the florist, they both meet on their first days of work, and at first they think a little low of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was originally a prompt from AOSshipper, but I think it grew a bit too much to be a one shot and we'll have to see how many chapters it makes.**

 **Prompt/Summary:** **Tattoo/Florist AU with Jemma playing the tattoo artist and Skye the florist, they both meet on their first days of work, and at first they think a little low of each other.**

It wasn't that Skye disliked people for having tattoos, she just wouldn't get one herself. She liked her skin just the way it was, and she didn't understand how someone could trash it with permanent ink.

Okay, so maybe she was a little bit prejudice. In her defense, she had met a lot more suspicious characters with tattoos than without. The most rough and aggressive strangers she'd come across had had at least one of the marks in an obviously visible place, meant to intimidate with whatever image happened to be printed there.

Because of this, Skye wasn't incredibly thrilled to find that a tattoo parlor had opened up next door when she came in to work on her first day. It hadn't been there when she'd been given a short interview only a week before. The job had seemed almost too good to be true. Her new place of work was a quaint little florist shop that wasn't busy, but had enough business to keep it going and pay a few employees to help the owner run the place. Nice and partially secluded in the small town, it was the perfect place for Skye to enjoy caring for the plants, among other duties, and simply continue a quiet life. Her childhood had been rough enough, it was time for her to settle somewhere peaceful that could keep her occupied and content.

Like most things in Skye's life, the better this seemed, the faster something ruined it. Just getting out of her van, she could already hear fairly loud rock music coming from the parlor next door to the florist, completely countering the feel of the street corner in more ways than one. Even the exterior appearance of the place contrasted from its neighbor. The pale pastels of the flower shop were crushed by dark shades of red and neon signs in the window. The tattoo parlor had an uncompleted look to it, a few things inside that Skye could see through the large window looked out of place, but maybe that's what it was supposed to look like.

Grumbling to herself, Skye made sure her car was locked, double checking it. She had never worried about theft in the area before, but now there was a tattoo parlor here to attract...well, the type of people she often saw sporting tattoos. Maybe she was a little judgmental, but it was better to be safe than sorry, especially since Skye could not yet afford to replace anything if it were to be stolen. She side-eyed the parlor as she made her way to her new workplace as if it was an actual person that had offended her and infringed on her personal space and privacy.

Once she made it inside and it was impossible to see the tattoo parlor, Skye instantly relaxed. The muscles in her shoulders and neck were less tense as she draped the loop of her assigned apron over them and wrapped the long strings around her waist once before tying them behind her. The fresh scent of all the flowers reached her nose and she inhaled deeply.

Skye had experience working in a place like this and she had already been briefed about her role previously, so she instantly fell into what would become her new work habit. There were plenty of flowers that needed to be cared for and watered as well as others that needed to be potted or seeds that needed to be planted.

After the initial watering process, Skye shuffled over to the clipboard on the wall behind the counter that listed all the arrangements she was to make and set aside for when the delivery boy came to work his shift later in the day. It was a neat, organized list, except for the yellow sticky note stuck right in the middle of it.

"Skye- As a little welcome from us, I'd like you to make an arrangement for the new tattoo parlor next door. Whatever you think is fitting. -Coulson" Skye read the note aloud, even though there was no one around but the flowers to hear her, and she groaned a little bit as well. She had been hoping that the parlor next door would be like an annoying neighbor that you dislike even though you've never actually met them other than awkward run-ins on the street. A neighbor that you ignored and never had to actually speak to, living out the rest of your time there never communicating with the person at all.

It didn't seem as if that was going to be the way things were going to work out, though. She had to welcome this neighbor with flowers. They were her choice, too.

Flowers in a tattoo parlor? Skye didn't really know what would be best for a place like that, so she put together a group of vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows that seemed to go with the bold color scheme of the tattoo parlor, at least what Skye had seen of it from out front.

Skye didn't lock the door behind her as she left the calm setting of the flower shop, the errand wouldn't take too long.

After staring at the place for several minutes, Skye finally decided to suck it up and walk in. A little bell jingled over her head as she pushed open the door, it was probably the one thing it had in common with the flower shop.

Not knowing what kind of person to expect coming in here, Skye was still surprised by the appearance of the woman who looked up at her. She had short, light brown hair that just reached her shoulders and a sweet, innocent looking face, something Skye definitely hadn't expected of someone working here. The woman was wearing a tank top, probably to show off the tattoos on her arms to any customers. Skye couldn't help but stand there with the vase in her hand and let her eyes roam the expanse of the visible skin. There weren't many, but what Skye could see was a flock of birds flying across the woman's collarbone from her shoulder in a way that seemed to fit right in with her body.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked when Skye hadn't moved after standing there staring for quite some time. This finally spurred Skye into action and she came closer, holding her arms out with the vase in them.

"I work at the florist next door, and we wanted to welcome you." Skye didn't know if this person was the manager or owner or what, and she said "we" because she wasn't exactly going to point out that she didn't want this place here.

"Oh... Thank you." The woman said, taking the flowers from Skye and walking back to the front of the parlor to set them on the front desk. Skye was so focused on that British accent that she definitely noticed how forced it sounded. The Brit didn't seem too pleased with their neighbor situation either, apparently.

Like Skye, Jemma was already beginning to judge the woman who had walked in based on her career choice. If you could call flowers a career.

What Jemma didn't understand was why someone would want to work as a florist, what a preposterous way to make a living. It seemed lazy of the buyers, too, to pay money for something they could go out and find themselves. It was like having a store to sell rocks or dirt, something people were very capable of finding on their own. Wouldn't flowers mean more as a gift if they were found or even grown by whoever was giving them? It just seemed weird to Jemma.

She had to admit, though, the flowers did look nice on the front desk and strangely, they contrasted just enough to fit in with everything in the parlor.

The woman who had brought them was still standing there quite awkwardly, Jemma noted when she turned back around. Neither of them really knew what they were supposed to say, but Jemma guessed it was her turn to add to whatever small conversation they were having. Why else would the florist be standing there in her apron, putting all of her weight on one foot as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Is there something else? Were you considering getting a design?" Jemma gestured to the binder full of pictures of tattoos she'd given people throughout her time as a tattoo artist.

"No, not at all." Skye's eyes widened at what the Brit was insinuating, and she held her hands out in front of her and gestured as she spoke. She only realized how condescending she'd sounded when she saw the frown on the woman's face and she tried to correct her mistake. "I mean, I could never get a tattoo. Needles and I don't get along." Even though Skye had never had a problem with needles, it was the first excuse she could think of that wouldn't offend everyone who had ever gotten a tattoo.

Jemma couldn't help the small laugh that she let out at the reaction. It wasn't like she'd never have people come in determined to get a tattoo and then leave with only a tiny dot because they chickened out once she got started, but she still found it funny anyway.

"Well, thanks again... for the flowers." Jemma told her, and the brunette took this as her signal that she could leave, because she nodded, mumbled something that sounded similar to "you're welcome", and rushed out, nearly bumping into a customer at the door.

Skye groaned and rolled her eyes. She wished she hadn't had to deliver those flowers like that, it was obvious that the woman hadn't really known what to do with them and didn't appreciate them like Skye did. The whole situation irked her, and now she had to work next door to this person for who knows how long, probably until one of the services ran out of business.

* * *

The rest of Skye's morning shift went quickly, she mostly set up bouquets that would be delivered by someone else or picked up by customers. She was still happy to take her lunch break, she was starving because she'd slept in on accident and skipped breakfast. There happened to be a deli just around the corner, another convenience Skye had found when she was looking into this job.

It didn't take long to get the sandwich she'd ordered and there had been no complications, at least until she spotted the familiar hairstyle on the way out the door. Apparently the tattoo artist from before took her lunches here, and at the same time. Skye was hoping to just skit past her and not be recognized, but it wasn't going to work out that way. She was so focused on getting towards the exit that she wasn't paying attention to the people around her, and someone bumped into her, throwing her off balance.

Much to Skye's disbelief and horror, she stumbled over to the side before inevitably tripping over her heals and falling right on top of the very person she'd been trying to avoid. Now a blushing mess, Skye scrambled off of the near stranger's lap and tried to access damage. It didn't look like she'd spilled anything other than herself, but the girl she'd fallen on looked a little displeased, but also entertained at the same time.

"Well, hello again, Daisy." The woman chuckled, and Skye's cheeks reddened even more. Was this woman mistaking her for someone else?

"What?" She asked dumbly, grabbing some of her change from the ground to busy her hands.

"The flowers you brought, they were daisies, and I don't actually know your name..." The tattoo artist trailed off, and Skye felt her heart swell a little at the fact that she'd gotten a nickname like this, though she didn't know why. She hadn't liked this woman initially, but maybe that was just because of the whole tattoo thing. Now that she thought about it, really, she actually liked the delicate birds across the woman's chest. They suited her.

"Skye." She blurted out. "My name is Skye."

"It's nice to meet you, Skye. I'm Jemma Simmons." Jemma smiled and held out her hand, and Skye was beginning to wonder why she'd even thought Jemma was intimidating at all. It was like she'd imagined all of it, Jemma seemed like a pretty friendly person. Her cute smile helped with that.

What was she thinking? It wasn't often Skye thought things like this, especially not for people she thought she would hate, but maybe this could be a first.

"Are you on lunch break? Why don't you join me?" Jemma asked when Skye still hadn't replied, gesturing to the seat across from her at the two person table in the busy deli. Whoever had bumped into her had apologized and rushed off long ago, and Skye was amazed that there was still a seat left in the lunch rush.

"Are you sure?" Skye raised her eyebrows in question and looked at the seat she was being offered. She wasn't very social, and she was surprised Jemma even wanted to be with her at all after the weird way she'd been acting, and the fact that Skye had practically sat on her lap only moments before.

"Of course." Jemma grinned. Skye hesitantly slid into the wooden chair and a smile finally crossed her face when she saw how happy Jemma was.

They made small talk for their forty minute lunch break, and Skye mostly found herself listening to Jemma talk about this or that, mostly staring at one bird in particular on Jemma's collarbone. She liked the tattoo, there was no denying it now. All she wanted to do was reach out and touch it, trace the birds' wings with her fingertips over what looked like very soft skin, but that would be highly inappropriate.

"Skye," Jemma chuckled, and Skye finally looked back up to her face, blushing once she realized she'd been caught.

"Hm?" She raised her eyebrows and took another bite of her long forgotten sandwich. Her throat was dry, so she also took a quick sip from her soda.

"I asked you why you became a florist, but it didn't appear as though you were listening." She smiled, and even more heat found its way to the tips of Skye's ears. It took a moment to consider her answer, or to even figure out a way to explain.

"I had a pretty ugly childhood," Skye started, not sure why she was already opening up and sharing a bit of her past. She saw the sympathetic look on Jemma's face, but she didn't immediately apologize like everyone else had, simply continuing to listen intently. "Flowers were the only thing in my life that remained a beautiful constant. I guess I've just always had a thing for them. It seems stupid now." Skye looked down at her food, avoiding eye contact with the woman sitting across from her.

"I don't think that's stupid at all." Jemma said, finally causing Skye to lift her eyes again. There was silence then, at least between them. There were still people bustling about the deli, but Skye couldn't hear any of it. She wanted to ask what the birds meant, but she didn't know how.

There was suddenly a little beep coming from Jemma's wrist, and she silenced it by pressing a button on the side of the watch. Less than a few seconds later, Skye's cell phone buzzed telling her to get back to shop.

"I guess it's time to get back to work." Jemma smiled and collected her trash to toss on the way out the door. Skye felt a pang in her chest when Jemma stood up, and she wished she had another ten minutes left.

"It was nice meeting you." Skye caught up to her quickly at the trashcan and threw away her own paper cup. In a split second decision, she jumped forward and held the door open for Jemma.

"You as well." Jemma said, almost shyly, and it made Skye giddy. It was a shame that they both had to get back to work, but now Skye was glad that they were neighbors, so she was sure she would be seeing Jemma again sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye easily let Jemma fall into her routine. As it turned out, it wasn't only on Skye's first day that Jemma also ate lunch at the deli. They never actually said they were meeting each other there, but every day when Skye showed up Jemma was sitting at the same table by the window and Skye joined her. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn't. Skye still hadn't managed to question her about the meaning of the woman's tattoos, which she'd observed in more detail.

The birds across her collarbone weren't the only images on her body. There was an armband on the upper arm that the birds seemed to fly away from, but the design was a little hard for Skye to understand. It was almost like a chain made up of what Skye could only describe as pretzel-like triangles. A dove very similar to the ones on Jemma's collarbone was on the inside of her right wrist. Skye had also discovered one day that Jemma was wearing her hair in a bun that there were three swirls, connected in the middle, on the back of her neck just under her hairline.

Skye wasn't surprised that Jemma had several tattoos, she obviously would because of her profession, Skye was only surprised she didn't have more. Though she had four, they were placed in a way that made her seem subtle and gentle, unlike what Skye had assumed about people who held tattoos before.

Because Jemma had been at the deli every day since Skye started working at the florist, she was a little perplexed when her friend wasn't there. Skye figured that she was probably just running late or something, so she got her sandwich as per usual and sat at their table, but after twenty minutes she was starting to get worried.

Of course, Jemma not being here might not mean anything at all. Skye had only been sitting with her for two weeks, so it may not be entirely unusual for Jemma not to spend her lunch break here. Skye wasn't even sure that Jemma would let her know if she wasn't going to be here. She didn't know whether she would classify them as friends or just acquaintances.

Another ten minutes went by before Skye decided to see what was up. Without conversation to keep her mouth busy, she'd actually finished her sandwich long ago, so there was no point in staying, especially if she didn't think Jemma was going to show up.

The walk back to the florist and tattoo shop was lonely and quiet without Jemma by her side to babble about a tattoo she'd done recently or ask her questions. There were few people out, the air had started to get chilly just as Skye had gotten her new job and that day was a particularly cold one. Skye hadn't needed a jacket before, but she was starting to change her mind as she rubbed her hands against the sides of her arms to prevent her goosebumps from getting any worse.

She still had a few minutes left before she had to be back from break, so Skye slipped into the tattoo parlor before she could stop herself. She hadn't actually been here since the first day, but it still looked the same. The little bell jingled above her head and her eyes scanned the room for Jemma, but she was neither at the front desk or her station near the back of the building. Her friend, Fitz, was there however. She'd heard about him from Jemma, and apparently he wasn't actually a tattoo artist himself, he just did the books. Apparently he was as weary of needles as Jemma thought Skye was.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Skye almost laughed at the thick Scottish accent and the way it was just how she'd imagined it. He also looked like the person Jemma described, he wore a button down shirt and his curly hair was very well kept. As organized as he was, he was currently writing in a log book, presumably the details of the customer currently wincing under the tattoo gun of a tall blonde on the other side of the room. When Skye saw him, she flinched for him, but quickly brought her attention back to Fitz.

"Yes, um... I'm a friend of Jemma's, is she here?" Skye asked. She was just curious, that was all. At least she told herself that. She didn't know what to think about the possibility that she was very concerned about Jemma not showing up to lunch or that she no longer wanted to spend that time with Skye.

"You must be Skye!" The blonde piped up, and Fitz raised his eyebrows in question after looking Skye over again. Skye couldn't help it, she blushed and shifted her weight to one foot again. Clearly Jemma had been talking about her with her coworkers. The blonde one put her attention back on her customer, but it was obvious that she would be talking to Skye again if she finished soon.

"Uh, No, Simmons isn't here." Fitz said hesitantly. Skye's heart fell a little bit and she was concerned, Jemma worked weekdays, but she couldn't deny that she was a bit relieved that Jemma hadn't just decided to ditch her.

"Oh." Skye said, disappointment lacing her voice. "Why not?" She tilted her head to the side a bit and waited for an answer.

"I'm afraid she's got the flu. She's stuck back at our apartment." Fitz told her, still eyeing her curiously. He seemed to notice the way Skye was feeling and she didn't really like it. The flu, though? She tried to think about energetic Jemma struck down and tired, but she just couldn't. At least there was a legitimate reason she hadn't come to lunch, and it wasn't like she could have let Skye know. They hadn't exchanged numbers yet, but Skye was planning to now.

Skye caught her lower lip between her teeth and nodded, much more satisfied now, but then her mind went back over Fitz's words again. The way he'd said that... he said "our" apartment. Did Jemma live with this guy? She hadn't mentioned that, so Skye had assumed they were just friends. Her heart hammered in her chest now, and there was a sudden pang she hadn't been expecting. Skye dreaded the telltale signs of another crush, and she hated that she seemed to like someone who was so clearly taken. Jemma was still sick, though, and she was at least starting to be her friend, if nothing more. She was sick, and Skye wanted to help.

"I'll be right back." She said, making a gesture with her hands that somehow said stay put, even though Fitz wouldn't go anywhere. She rushed back to the flower shop and put together another vase of daisies. It was the only flower Skye knew Jemma really liked. Quickly, she scribbled a little get well soon message on one of the cards lying around the counter and stuck it in between the flowers before hurrying back to the tattoo parlor next door.

"Can you give these to Jemma the next time you see her?" Skye asked once she'd arrived again, holding the flowers out in front of her. The blonde from before eyed her with a small smile and Skye tried to ignore it. It was like the woman in the back could see right through her.

Fitz wasn't exactly clueless either, and Skye wondered if the flowers would ever actually make it to Jemma if he suspected that Skye was hitting on his girlfriend. She had to try though. The response she got was a huge surprise and was much more than Skye had been expecting.

"Actually, do you think you could give them to her yourself?" Fitz asked. Skye's jaw fell slack and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What did he mean, and why would Fitz just let Skye go give Jemma flowers like this? Hopefully he just assumed it was because Jemma was sick, and it was, but maybe it was a little more than that too. "What?" She questioned.

"You see, I told her I would go check on her in a little while, just slip out of work for a bit, but I forgot that the owner was coming to see how the place was doing today and I can't get away. Maybe you could do it for me?" Fitz explained further, suddenly digging around in his pocket. Skye was perplexed. Fitz was asking her to go to Jemma's apartment, _Jemma and Fitz's_ apartment.

"I guess I could do that." She blurted out against her better judgment. What was she thinking? She'd only met Jemma in the deli a few times, was it really appropriate for her to just show up at her apartment?

"Great." Fitz smiled, finally finding what he was looking for. He tossed a key in Skye's direction and she barely managed to shift the vase into one arm in time to reach out and catch it. "It's the apartment building just down the street, it's the only one there, so you shouldn't have an issue. Ours is 2B." Fitz told her. Skye couldn't believe the guy was giving her his address and his key, Jemma must have spoken very highly of her for him to trust her like this.

"You can just stop by and make sure she's doing alright, make her drink some water, maybe get her to take some medicine if she hasn't." Fitz instructed her, and it sounded like he was giving petsitting or babysitting instructions in Skye's opinion, and it was strange. She just nodded and backed out of the parlor though, not missing the strange look that passed between Fitz and the blonde.

It wasn't until Skye returned to her own workplace and Trip gave her an annoyed glance that she realized that one, she was late, and two, she was supposed to be taking her shift now as well and really shouldn't be running over to Jemma's apartment. The key felt like it was burning a hole in her palm, though, and she really wanted to make sure Jemma was alright.

"Can you cover for me? Just half an hour, I promise." Skye begged.

"This is about that girl, isn't it?" A smirk was on his face now, there was no doubt that he also knew what was going on in Skye's head.

"She's sick and I'm going to check on her, that's all." Skye said righteously, causing Trip to laugh a little harder. "Trip, I'm serious!" She complained, and her friend finally stopped chuckling for long enough to give her an answer.

"Go on, get out of here." He waved towards the door, almost like he was shooing her. Skye gave him a gigantic smile and turned to look back at him over her shoulder as she left.

"Thanks, I owe you one!"

The walk to the apartment building was short, Jemma must have an easy commute, Skye thought. It only took a few minutes out in the cool afternoon air before she reached the front of what she presumed and hoped was actually where Jemma lived. It wasn't hard to find her way to the second floor, and Skye only realized just what she was doing once she found the door with the little rectangle at eye level stating that this was apartment 2B. She wasn't exactly sure what she would find inside, and she had to remind herself that it was just Jemma. The two of them had gotten pretty casual in their conversations at the deli, Skye was no longer intimidated when around her.

Jemma could be in there expecting her boyfriend to get home and take care of her, but she was definitely going to get a surprise. Skye wasn't a boy, but she hoped she at least covered the friend part. Finally, she raised her fist and knocked on the door, wanting to let Jemma know someone was here before she just walked in, even though she had the key Fitz had given her.

It was a good thing he had, because after a few moments and another round of knocking, nobody answered and Skye started to worry. Her hand was a little shaky and it took a few tries to get the key into the lock, but eventually she wrangled the door open and slipped inside. Her nose was flooded with the scent of Jemma, which was a nice mix of lavender and jasmine.

"Jemma?" Skye called out into what looked like an empty apartment. She didn't fail to notice how completely organized everything was. Books were straightened on shelves and not a single object was out of place. It almost made Skye smile. It was so Jemma. Or maybe it was Fitz. Skye wasn't sure, but the thought definitely wiped the smile of her face.

Skye almost missed the little ball under the blankets on the couch that had just looked like a pile of pillows, and she would have without the small groan in response. Skye nearly jumped out of her socks when she realized that Jemma was right there, but she quickly got over it and moved to kneel next to the couch.

"Daisy?" Jemma questioned woozily. Skye chuckled and pulled back the blankets enough for Jemma to be able to see and recognize her face. Even when she was sick, Jemma was still very pretty.

"Hey there." Skye greeted her quietly. "I brought you flowers." She grinned, setting the vase on the table on the side of the couch by Jemma's head. There was a framed picture of Jemma and Fitz there, and it made Skye's stomach turn a little bit, but she ignored the feeling.

"Thank you." Jemma said, looking confused as she pulled herself from restless sleep. "But why are you here?" She asked, pressing a palm against her temple, probably to ease the pain of a headache. Skye felt like she melted a bit when she saw how miserable Jemma looked, but she tried not to let it get to her.

"Fitz sent me over here to check on you. How are you feeling?" Skye asked. She didn't wait for Jemma to answer before pressing the back of her hand against Jemma's forehead. She definitely had a fever, that was for sure. The young woman was burning up, and it made Skye frown.

"Like I got hit by a very large automobile." Jemma slurred, and Skye couldn't help but laugh.

"That bad?" Skye brushed a few strands of hair out of Jemma's face without thinking, but quickly retracted her hand when she realized what she was doing. "I can get you some water, meds, anything you need." Skye told her, willing to do whatever Jemma wanted to make her feel better. Jemma made some gesture that seemed like a yes, so Skye pulled herself to her feet and found the kitchen.

She had to check a few cabinets- which were also very well organized- before she found the glasses and she filled one nearly to the brim with water. Skye wasn't a doctor, but she knew people were supposed to keep hydrated to fight off sickness. There was a plastic container on the coffee table in front of the couch, only half-full with small pills.

"Open up." Skye finally told Jemma nervously with one of the tablets in her palm. She was well aware that Jemma was probably perfectly capable of taking the pill on her own, but she still felt oddly protective and wanted to do this one small thing for her.

Jemma obediently opened her mouth, and Skye dropped the pill onto her tongue, grabbing for the glass she'd set down right after and raising it to Jemma's lips. Jemma eased herself up enough to take a short drink before she dropped back down into the pillows.

"Thank you, Skye." Jemma practically hummed it, and her eyes were closed with either exhaustion or content. They opened a few seconds later as Skye mumbled something about it being no big deal, and Jemma hauled herself into a sitting position.

"I wish I could be more of a host and offer you something to drink." Jemma sighed and looked up at Skye, who had finally sat down on the couch next to her.

"You're crazy." Skye laughed. "You look like you're on your death bed and you're worried about the etiquette for having guests." She joked, but the look on Jemma's face wasn't exactly what she had been going for. "I mean, you don't look terrible, you're beautiful, I just- nevermind." Skye tried to correct her mistake, but it didn't feel like she was doing any good.

"It's fine, Skye." Jemma chuckled, retrieving the glass from the nightstand and taking a few sips. "You could get sick if you hang around here, and shouldn't you be at work?"

Skye rolled her eyes at her. "There you go again. Don't worry about me, you just focus on getting better." After letting her hand hang in the air for a few seconds, Skye let it fall on Jemma's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"I can't consciously attempt to-"

"Jemma." Skye quirked one of her eyebrows, knowing that the girl was about to go off on some rant about why focusing on getting better wouldn't actually do anything for her. "Are you hungry? I'm not a great cook, but I'm sure I could whip something up for you." Skye offered, trying to get Jemma's mind off her current state.

"Oh, no, you've already done quite enough, Skye. I seem to have lost my appetite anyway, but thanks for the offer. That's very kind of you." Jemma said quietly. Skye felt a little disappointed that she didn't have a use anymore, but what was she expecting? She already felt like she'd overstepped her boundaries in coming over like this. "And thank you for the daisies." Jemma smiled, and all of Skye's worries dissipated.


End file.
